Assignment
by enexral
Summary: It's Kim's sophomore year at Sky High, more like her first year at Sky High period. The evil trio, Lash, Speed, and Penny, are already trying to ruin her first day, since she's new. But when Principle Powers arranges a new rule that every hero must have a sidekick, what happens when Kim is assigned to be with the arrogant, perverted, cocky bully that she hates?
1. Chapter 1

"Aren't you excited?"

"No."

"But why? It's Sky High!"

"Exactly."

I sat and watched my two friends, Zach and Magenta, argue on the other side of the bus. The white haired boy leaned over the seats just so he could banter the poor girl. She obviously wasn't as excited as he was, which made me chuckle lightly.

Zach turned his attention towards me, hearing me laugh.

"You think that's funny?", he called out angrily, but couldn't help replace the scowl with a smile. Zach was always excited and loud. He had that hint of dorkiness added to his personality. It made him even more lovable, or annoying, I should say.

"A little," I replied, pulling my legs up into the seat since I was sitting alone.

"Are you pumped?"

"For what?"

"For your first year at Sky High!"

"Eh.. I guess," I shrugged off the topic just to annoy my friend, and it worked. He moved up a couple seats so he was sitting next to Magenta, who looked pissed off as usual.

"You're going to love it," he nodded.

"What is she going to love? The crazy villains trying to turn everyone into babies?", Magenta butted in.

"That was one time, Magenta!"

Supposedly, before I came here, this girl named Gwen, or Royal Pain, tried to turn everyone into babies during Homecoming. She failed, and was now in some mental institution or something. Hopefully, this wouldn't happen whilst I was here.

"At least you won't have to do power placement in front of the whole sophomore class," Magenta said.

"Why's that?"

"Power placement is only for freshmen. So, you'll just have to show Boomer what your power is on your free time," Zach finished.

"Thank God."

I hated being in front of crowds, I had really bad stage fright.

The bus came to a halt and we heard the doors open.

"Ethan!", Zach cheered.

In seconds, the dark skinned boy walked towards the back of the bus, and sat next to me. I had to put my feet back down to the floor, to avoid him crushing my ankles.

"Dude! I haven't seen you all summer," Zach called out again, this time consuming his friend in an awkward, sitting down, man hug.

"I know, my mom made me get this summer job as a tutor. It was awful," Ethan sighed, shaking his head as to get rid of the horrible memories.

The two boys continued to reminisce as Magenta gave me a sarcastic, annoyed look.

**...**

"So how was your summer?", I asked, as we all stepped off of the bus and began walking across the parking lot.

"It was really cool, I got a job at the Paper Lantern. I get to work with Warren," Leila smiled.

"Ooo, now who is this 'Warren'?", I called out.

"This hothead who she has a crush on," Magenta smirked.

"I do not!"

"Not what?"

We all turned to see Will, Ethan, and Zach all following us. We didn't notice, since for once, they were actually being quiet.

"Nothing," Leila quickly said, before kissing Will on the cheek to distract him from the previous outburst. They were dating, but I guess Will was oblivious to the current thing going on between Leila and this Warren guy.

Magenta rolled her eyes, before continuing to walk next to me.

"She totally has a thing for him. Last year, they 'fake' dated to make Will jealous, but I know for a fact that she did it just to hold hands with Warren," she whispered.

I couldn't help but laugh at the story, trying to imagine the whole scenario in my head.

"Oh no..", Will sighed.

"What?", I asked, turning around. The boy pointed behind me, his face appeared unsatisfied and annoyed.

I turned around once more, trying to see what everyone was so quiet about.

"They let those guys back?", Magenta mumbled.

I scanned across the crowd and spotted a particular group of upperclassmen. There were three, two men and one girl.

The girl had dark skin and was wearing a cheerleader uniform. She was leaning against the stair railing, laughing with a group of jocks.

The boy was a bit husky with a ball cap. He stood crossing his arms, scanning the area and pointing at a group of freshmen. He muttered something to the other guy and they both laughed.

The remaining boy was tall with shaggy hair. He was stretching his limbs, like he was about to go for a jog.

"Who are they?", I asked, still examining them.

"They helped Gwen with the whole Royal Pain business."

"Then why are they allowed back?"

"Principle Powers must be a pushover..", Zach sighed.

We all focused back on the horrendous trio, before noticing they were walking our way. The cheerleader instantly multiplied herself, and surrounded our group with the clones.

"Surprised to see us?", they all said in unison.

"Who let you back in Sky High?", Will asked.

"Principle Powers, but only if we promised to be on our 'best behavior'," the husky one said, obviously not planning to follow through with the promise.

"I see you have a new friend. Is she a sidekick too?", the girl(s) asked.

Before I, or any of us, could answer the question, the tall guy stepped forward and began talking.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Lash. That's Speed, and that's Penny," he spoke, smiling charmingly. I took a step back, seeing that there was barely any space between us.

"This is Kimberly," Ethan introduced.

"Kim," I corrected.

"What, like Kim Possible?", Penny laughed.

"Little Kimmie," Lash smirked, but that smirk quickly turned into a scowl. He pushed passed me, only to tower over Ethan.

"Uh, hi, L-Lash," he stuttered.

"What? You think you can stick my head in a toilet and get away with it?", Lash growled, cracking his knuckles at the same time.

Once I heard what he said, I snorted. Ethan? Giving Lash a swirly? Priceless.

"You got something you wanna say, Kimmie?", Lash asked, turning back towards me. I guess snorting isn't a way to laugh secretly. That's when I realized how tall he was. He stood over me, as I coward beneath him, yet still trying to appear strong.

"Leave her alone," Will demanded.

Lash chuckled deeply. He stared down at me once more before walking away, Speed and Penny following.

"What's up his ass?", I mumbled.

**...**

We all gathered in the gymnasium like cows being herded in a ranch. None of us knew where to go, so we all just kind of stood there, staring into space while occasionally moving a centimeter or two. We were having an assembly, a quick one before first period.

I had already shown my power to Coach Boomer. I was awarded with being a sidekick.

Yay.

I mean, I guess my power was pretty useless. Probably more useless then Zach's. Wait, no. I take that back. His totally wins award for most useless power.

I can talk to animals.

Boomer thought it was silly and just put me in hero support. No thoughts about it.

"Alright, everybody!", a loud voice boomed from the center stage. Everyone turned their attention to where the talking was coming from. It was Coach Boomer. I could've figured that out.

"Alright! Since this is a new year, we are changing our rules around!"

"Great," Magenta muttered from behind.

"We are assigning every hero a sidekick, and every sidekick a hero!"

Many moans called out from the crowd, obviously not pleased with the change.

"We will put the partners up on the wall during lunch! Now, everyone off to first period!"

The gymnasium began to empty out, as all the kids tried there best to leave and not be tardy. I, on the other hand, took my time. Zach and Will helped me reach my classes with ease. I had most of my classes with them, until it came to fourth period.

"We'll see you at lunch, alright Kim?", Zach waved, as him and Will walked down the hallway, leaving me alone at a closed door.

"Alright..", I mumbled, probably not audible enough for them to hear.

I opened the door and was greeted by an old man and a full class. All eyes instantly were on me. I looked down at my feet quickly and began playing with the hem of my shirt. My feet hurried me to the back of the class, settling in a seat that was empty by the window.

Once I sat down, the man continued on with his lecture. Supposedly, this class was Designing. It was a mixture of heroes and sidekicks, and was mainly based on creating costumes, or should I say, 'outfits', to wear while you were saving the world.

As I tried to listen to what the teacher was saying, (I think his name was Mr. Smeez) I kept feeling something hit my back. I ignored it, thinking it was probably just the breeze from the air vent placed above me. But I was wrong.

A piece of paper hit the side of my cheek, which made me flinch lightly. I heard a muffled snort behind me, causing me to shift back and look around.

_Shit. _

There sat Lash, with his buddy in crime, Speed, laughing hysterically.

I shot them a glare, before looking forward.

I continued to feel the paper hit various spots on my back and side, some even landing on my desk. I chewed on my lip to keep from bursting out in rage, seeing that would just give me detention, or better yet, the satisfaction that Lash and Speed wanted.

Something hit my neck, and that's when I slowly began to lose it.

"Do it one more time, and I swear to god," I growled through clenched teeth, my eyes still set on Mr. Smeez. All I got was another fit of laughter, and some shuffling around.

"You'll do what?", someone whispered in my ear. The cold air hitting my neck made me shiver and lean up quickly. I turned around to spot a cocky looking Lash, with a cocky looking smile.

"I'll kill you," I muttered once more.

He just chuckled.

"Really, Kimmie? You're like what? 3'2? 3'3?", he smirked.

I hated when people made fun of my height. Yes, I was short, but I was only 5'3. It was him that was freakishly tall.

"And you're like what? A dick? A faggot?", I snapped back.

I got a couple 'ooos' and 'aahs', from the tiny crowd watching the feud unravel between us two. Lash put his hand up to his chest and began acting like the insult had actually hurt his feelings. He dropped his hand quickly and smiled.

"Please. I bet if I asked you right now, you wouldn't hesitate to hop on this," he smirked, letting the sex joke roll off his tongue in an arrogant way.

"Hop on what? A pencil eraser?", I muttered. I guess insults on his penis size was too far, since his little smile turned into a heavy scowl.

I didn't bother giving him any time to reply, I just gave him an innocent smile and turned forward.

The rest of the class was okay. Lash left me alone but I could still feel his eyes staring. I learned that we were going to be starting a project tomorrow. We have to make our 'costumes' and it's due on the first of January. Since we're getting our partners today, we'll have to work together and all that jazz.

**...**

"Hey Magenta," I smiled, setting my tray down on the lunch table and sitting next to her.

"Hey, Kim," she replied, shoving a spoonful of peas into her mouth, "How was your first day? You find all of your classes?"

"Yeah, Zach and Will helped me out. You?"

"I got lost during third period, but you know. I found my way."

Just then, four other trays slammed down at the table. It was Will, Zach, Ethan, and Leila.

"Hey," Leila smiled.

"Is the list up yet?", Zach questioned.

"No, there's Boomer right now. He probably has it right now."

We all focused on the gym teacher scowling over the cafeteria, holding a piece of paper.

"Hey!", he yelled, which shook the entire room. Everyone grew quiet. "I have the list with your partners on it! I'll be posting it, and when I do, you can come up and look!" As he spoke, he pinned the paper against the wall. "Alright-", before he could finish, hundreds of students hurried over, practically knocking him to his feet. He struggled to get out of the crowd and to the sidelines.

"Are you gonna go see who you got?", Magenta asked.

"I will when the crowd dies down."

"I'm not!", Zach cheered, before jumping into the crowd and disappearing.

"Good luck," Ethan sighed.

We heard occasional cheers and groans from the hoard of students, depending on their partner. I raised my eyebrows when a loud cheer yelled out from the crowd. Then Zach came barreling back towards our table.

"Guess who I got?!", he smiled.

"Who?"

"Will!"

"Really?", Will cheered, happy that he got someone he knew.

"Yeah! I had to punch a freshman to get to the paper, but yeah!"

I sat back and watched the two joyfully talk, and plan their outfits and junk. I shoved a piece of steak into my mouth and chewed softly, patting my mouth with my napkin.

"Hey partner," a voice whispered in my ear. I inhaled deeply, being startled, and accidentally choked on my food.

I coughed heavily, before turning around. I spotted those devilish brown eyes and the arrogant smirk. That's when I quickly stood up, almost tipping the table over.

"What?"

"I said, hey partner," Lash spoke smoothly, standing up with me.

"You have got to be shitting me."

I shoved him back by his shoulder and pushed my way into the crowd. I was tripped several times by all the crazy students, still trying to spot who their partner was. Finally, I reached the result papers.

"Please, please, please, please, please," I muttered, scanning the ink and finding my name. I put my finger on the words and slid it over to my partner. "Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

**Lash Rider. **

_Fuck me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]; Hey, guys! It's Hannah here. I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this is my first story, and that I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes or anything like that. I'm probably going to change the rating from T to M, since there will be lots of fowl language, drug use, and maybe some intimate scenes. But until all that junk shows up, it'll be rated as T. I will also hope to update frequently, since I already have like four chapters written. I will probably post ****_at least_**** every three days, since I'm an eager beaver. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you favorite and comment!**

**- Hannah -**

**...**

I stood there speechless. I didn't want Lash to be my partner. That arrogant, cocky, little bastar-

"Woah!", I called. During my little thought rant, some freshman shoved me to the ground. Luckily, I fell to where I was on the sidelines on the crowd, so no one was stomping on me.

"You okay there?", a deep voice spoke. I looked up quickly and spotted a long haired, grungy looking dude. Supposedly, I fell onto this guy's foot.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!", I quickly said, hurrying to my feet.

"It's cool. They can get a little crazy at times."

His voice was deep and monotone, like Magenta's. He was a lot taller, so I had to crank my neck back to look at him. His height reminded me of Lash.

_Lash. _

"I'm sorry, but I need to go find someone..", I mumbled, looking around. I dove back into the crowd quickly, and pushed my way back towards our lunch table. Lash and Speed were standing nearby, laughing.

"Who's your partner?", Leila asked.

"Who do you think?", I growled, glaring over at the boy in stripes. Leila and the rest of my group followed my gaze, and all sighed at once.

"Kim, I am so sorry," Ethan spoke.

"You must be pretty upset," Magenta said after.

"I'll be right back."

I stormed over to the two, steaming with anger. Speed hit Lash's shoulder and pointed towards me, immediately they both started laughing. Strangely, that reminded me of how I first saw them this morning, making fun of the freshmen.

"Hey, Kimmie," Lash smirked, as he leaned against a lunch table.

"Don't 'Hey Kimmie' me."

"Woah there, babe. Why so mad?"

"Because I'm _your_ sidekick. That's why."

"You're mad at me because of that? It's not like I want you as my sidekick."

"How about we make this as easy as possible?"

"And how do we do that," he smiled.

"By staying out of each others way. I don't care if I'm your sidekick, it's not like we have to be friends."

With that, I turned and walked away. But I couldn't help but hear a muffled, "Look at her ass," from the devil himself.

**...**

"So what do we have next?"

"Gym," Ethan sighed.

"AKA Save the Citizen," Magenta said shortly after.

"What's Save the Citizen?"

"Some game where two villains and two heroes battle and try to save, or kill, the citizen."

"Sounds fun."

"It isn't."

Our group headed into the gym, and found ourselves an open spot on the bleachers. Immediately after, Coach Boomer came out and began to explain the rules. I didn't bother paying attention, because it's not like I would have to participate in the game.

"Alright! First up, we have.. Lash and Speed!", he yelled. The two demons strolled out into the gym floor, already suited up in armor like they knew they would be chosen. "Heroes or villains?"

"Villains," Speed smirked.

"_Shocker_.. now, who will be your rivals?"

There was a long pause, which made me panic a little. I kept my head down slightly behind Zach, hoping his tall height and spiky hair would hide me.

"Peace," shouted Speed.

"And.. little Kimmie," finished Lash. I could hear the smirk in his voice, the satisfaction too.

I stood up, a scowl on my face, as I maneuvered my way off the bleachers. "Good luck," Will mumbled as I passed by.

I was slightly embarrassed since my gym clothes hung loosely around my small frame. The shorts ended at my knees, and my shirt was way to baggy for my liking. Coach tossed me some armor which I didn't hesitate to put on.

As I reached the gymnasium floor, I spotted the same guy I had fell on earlier. He was my partner in this little agonizing game.

"Hey!", I smiled, walking over next to him.

"You're that chick that fell down?"

"Correct," I nodded, strapping a wrist guard around my hand. I looked forward and spotted Lash and Speed, standing on the other side of the court.

"So what's your power?", that 'Peace' guy spoke, while his attention was on our two components.

"Talking to animals," I sighed.

"Nice," he deeply chuckled, "Just let me do all the work, and you save the citizen."

"Gotcha."

"Three! Two! One! Go!", Coach boomed, starting the timer on the large clock above the bleachers. Instantly, my team mate's arms combusted into flames. It made me flinch, since I wasn't expecting such a violent power. He quickly began running towards the two villains, but was knocked to the ground by Speed. That's when I realized I had been standing in the middle of the gym like a fool, watching the fight unravel between the three.

Soon after, I began running towards the shredder, with the plastic mannequin dangling above it. I was so close to catching it, but a slender striped arm wrapped around my waist and slung me to the other side of the gym. I landed harshly on my back, earning several 'ooohhss' from the crowd. I tried to regain my lost breath as I stood to my wobbly feet, and yet again, ran towards the citizen.

I could see Peace throwing fireballs at Speed, and occasionally at Lash. Though, he kept missing. Suddenly, a hard force hit my shoulder and sent me flying back. I hit the floor, again, harshly. I let out a moan, as I pushed myself up. This happened several more times: Speed running into me as I fly back then get up.

Thank god I wasn't a wimp, or I would probably be dead by now.

Once there was only a minute on the clock, that's when I tried stepping up my game. Every time Speed would run at me, I would try to dodge him, going the complete opposite direction. I let out a chuckle when I realized Peace had actually hit the running man with a fireball, making him stumble and fall to the floor.

I limped towards the shredder once more, but again, felt an arm be wrapped around my waist. I was pulled off of the ground and yanked into a hard surface, a chest. Surprisingly, it still knocked the wind out of me.

"Peace guy! Dude!", I groaned. I still didn't know his first name, so it was hard to get his attention.

The grip around my waist tightened, making it extremely hard to breathe.

"Lash! I swear!"

"What will you do? _Kill_ me?", he muttered in my ear.

I shivered just like I did in fourth period when his breath hit my neck, and he knew I did too. But before I answered his question, I threw my foot back and hit him straight in the crotch. He released me easily, and fell to the ground.

"Oohhhh," he moaned, curling up in the fetal position.

"Yes I fucking will," I spat.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Kim!"

I looked over at my partner running at me, and picked me up with one swift movement.

"Three!"

"Two!"

He then chucked me at the citizen, since I was so little, I guess I was light too.

"One!"

I felt myself collide with the floor, also with something hard underneath me. It was the mannequin. I rolled over onto my back and let out a sigh as I heard the buzzer go off, signaling we had one. Everyone began cheering and some kids even ran off the bleachers and onto the gym floor.

Speed was still laying on the ground with a flame burning on his butt, while Lash curled up in a ball, probably crying.

**... **

"Well, you don't have any broken bones," the nurse nodded, whilst handing me a blueberry lollipop.

My body was aching. I'm even surprised I wasn't extremely injured from all of those fatal blows.

I took the blue sucker and unwrapped it, before shoving it between my teeth and cheek.

The old woman walked over to a table and began scribbling something down on her notepad. She ripped off the piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Since you're late to class," she nodded.

"Thanks again," I smiled.

I hopped off of the bed I was currently sitting on, and began to exit the office. I passed by Speed, who was sitting in a waiting chair very awkwardly. Probably because his butt was burnt. I giggled slightly, earning a glare from the husky man.

I exited the nurses office and walked down the empty hallway, still sucking on my sucker. I started reading over the note that the woman gave me, and could barely make out what it said since it was written in messy cursive.

Suddenly, I came in contact with a hard surface. I looked up quickly and groaned.

"What do you want Lash?"

"I just wanted to say congrats on winning save the citizen," he smiled charmingly.

"Oh I bet. How are you testicles," I smiled back, crossing my arms.

"Fine now."

I pushed pass him and continued to head down the hallway, but something wrapped around my stomach and pulled me back.

"Please, let me go. I need to go to class."

"You're already late, so it doesn't matter."

I struggled to be let free, which earned a low chuckle from Lash. Finally, he loosened his grip and I fell to the ground.

"Thanks," I murmured, sitting up and fixing my messy black here. I was a little pissed since my lollipop fell out of my mouth and onto the ground; it tasted quite good.

"No problem, Kimmie."

"Stop calling me that."

"Mmmm, I don't think I will."

"God, you're annoying."

I stood to my feet while the freakishly tall boy towered over me, smiling.

"That's my job, babe."

"I'm not your 'babe'."

"Oh, but I think you are."

"Oh, but I think I'm not."

"Like I said, if I asked, you wouldn't hesitate to fuck."

"This is sexual harassment," I groaned, turning around and walking down the long corridor.

"Not if you enjoy it," Lash smirked, hurrying up and walking next to me.

"I don't."

"You sure about that?", he asked, before snaking an arm around my hips. I quickly shook his limb off and pushed him away.

"Stop touching me!"

"Why?", he asked again, this time sliding both hands around my waist, but I was quick to shove him once more.

"Because, I don't liked to be touched!"

"Just loosen up Kimmie."

I was insanely angry at my height and his at the moment. If he wasn't so tall, he probably wouldn't have such a head start on harassing me.

Before Lash could grope me again, an elderly voice called out from the end of the hallway. We both looked at where the sound came from and saw an old lady with an angry expression.

"You two! Just what exactly do you think you're doing?"

I hurried away from Lash and began walking towards the woman. "I was heading to class, but this _barbarian_ distracted me."

"Actually, she was skipping, I was just trying to stop her."

I turned around quickly and gasped at Lash.

"I was not! I have a note!"

I frantically started searching for the note the nurse gave me, but to my luck, wasn't any where to be found.

"I swear! You can ask the nurse! She'll remember!"

"I hear that excuse everyday! Now you two come with me."

The lady reached out and grabbed my wrist, and yanked me down the hallway. Lash followed close behind. I could tell since I kept feeling hands snatch at the hem of my shirt and my back pockets on my jeans. I repeatedly swatted his hands away furiously, hoping I wouldn't be in too much trouble on my first day.

Finally, we arrived at a white door, in the middle of a row of blue lockers.

"You two can just stay in here until fifth period is over. And think about what you've done wrong," the lady scowled, pressing in numbers on the keypad by the room. The white door slid open smoothly, as she slowly edged Lash and I inside.

"But I haven't done anything wrong! I am a victim of sexual harassment!"

"One more word out of you and you can just stay for after school detention!"

I let out a heavy sigh, once I was inside. There were five little desks placed randomly around in the white room, so I chose one that was off all by itself. I heard the door close and realized the lady must've left.

I glanced over and seen that Lash had scooted a desk over next to mine, and sat down.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled.

"Come on, Kimmie."

"I said don't call me that!"

"Damn. You're a feisty one, aren't cha?"

I just rested my head on my hand and closed my eyes. I needed to relax, and if I didn't, I would end up killing this idiot.

Minutes passed of pure silence, and I was thinking that he had actually decided to stop bugging me. I thought wrong.

"Wanna play a game?"

"What?", I asked, looking over at him.

"Let's play twenty questions, to pass the time."

"Fine," I sighed, not in the mood to fight, "You start."

"Do you prefer boxers or briefs on a guy?"

Really? Were we going to play the dirty version of this game?

"Boxers," I replied in a monotone voice, "Any bad habits?"

"Is being too sexy a bad habit?"

"Only if you actually are sexy."

"Okay, okay," he laughed, "First kiss?"

"Um, when I was thirteen."

"Thirteen?!"

I could sense that having your first kiss at thirteen was either too old or too young. I grew embarrassed and angry instantly.

"What? When did you get your first kiss?"

"When I was eight."

"Wow, see you started being a whore early in life."

"Practice makes perfect, babe."

I shook my head and closed my eyes again. I searched my mind for a question that was original, but all I could come up with was those silly, little kid ones.

"What makes you smile?"

"You."

I turned back towards him and opened my eyes only to where I was squinting.

"Ha. Ha."

"It's true, Kimmie."

"Just ask a question, dumbass."

"What's your power?"

"I can talk to animals,"

"Wow."

"Something wrong?", I snapped.

"Yeah, why did my sidekick have to have such a useless power?"

"Not my fault I can't pester kids like you."

"I don't pester, I simply mock."

"Same thing. Is it true that you helped Gwen last homecoming with the Royal Pain junk?"

"Yep," he said. He said it as if it was completely normal to try and take over the school- or should I say the world. Before I could ask him why, he already shot a question out there.

"You a virgin?"

I immediately tensed, but didn't hesitate.

"What kind of a question is that?", I snapped.

"So, is that a yes?"

"No!"

"Then a no?"

I replied by slamming my head down on the desk and groaned. Soon after, I felt something rub my lower back. To be honest, it startled me, so I quickly stood up.

"What?", Lash chuckled, as he looked up at me.

"I said I don't liked to be touched!"

"I'll stop touching you if you answer my question."

After that, he stood up and hurried over to me. I felt his hands began to run up and down my sides, tickling me.

"Stop!", I squealed.

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Tell me."

"Please!"

"Tell me."

"Yes! I'm a virgin!", I yelled.

Finally, he stopped. He was still close as he was and his hands were still rested on my hips, but he stop squeezing my sides.

"You are?"

Thankfully, Principle Powers opened the locked, white door before I could embarrass myself any longer. That's when I took a step away from Lash and headed towards her.

"Lash, Kim, I heard that you two were out in the hallway in the middle of fifth period. Care to explain."

"I was at the nurse-"

"Did you have a note?"

"Yes! But.. I lost it..."

She just sighed.

"And what about you, Lash?"

"Same reason," he shrugged.

_Liar_. He was skipping.

"I'm guessing that this wont happen again?"

We both- well I- nodded quickly.

"Then you may leave."

I didn't hesitate to exit the small area, practically stumbling into the hallway. I hurried passed classrooms to hopefully get away from the idiot himself, but to my luck, a striped arm stretched out in front of me.

I came to a halt and followed the arm to his face.

"What?"

"I just wanted to return this," he spoke, handing me a wrinkled up piece of paper.

It was my note.

"I found this in the hallway-"

"You had it the whole time?"

"Yes," he smirked.

"God, why did I have to be your sidekick," I mumbled, snatching the piece of paper and continuing down the hall.

"Where you going?", he followed.

"To class, what's it look like?"

"We have a free period."

"That's cool. Then I guess I'll hang with my friends."

"Aren't I your friend?"

That's when I stopped walking and quickly turned around to glare at the tall boy.

"No. We are not friends. We aren't even acquaintances. The only reason I have even talked to you was because we're partners. _Not_ because I want to have any friendly relationship with you," I said, quickly and loud. It earned a few unwanted glances from the passing students in the hall. Lash, on the other hand, looked unaffected. He still looked cocky and arrogant.

"Then can we have a sexy relationship?"

"No!"

I turned around and trudged down the long corridor, seeing Zach's neon shirt at the end of the hallway.

Thank god.

I was able to shake Lash off of my tail, and reach my group of friends before they walked away.

"Hey, Kim!", Leila smiled.

"You have no idea what I have been through since gym."

"What happened?", Ethan asked with concern.

"Let's just say that I have spent a lot of time with Lash. And it has been bloody awful."


	3. Chapter 3

I laid in bed, sketching down the ideas of my costume for Designing Class. It started with white tights and black mid-thigh boots. The shirt would be made out of latex (along with the pants), with white long sleeves that connected into black gloves, which would be able to be taken off when desired. Before I could think of anything else to sketch down, my black cat, Violet, hopped onto my notebook.

"Hey there, kitty," I greeted, rubbing my hand across her head and down her back.

"Hi, Kim."

"Are you hungry?"

"Mhmmm," she purred, rubbing her face against my fingers.

"Come on."

I rolled off from my bed, almost falling to my face, but thankfully catching myself. Violet gracefully pounced onto the wooden floor, and followed after me.

"So, how was your first day?", the cat asked, as we both entered the kitchen.

"It was pretty okay, until I got detention-"

"You got detention?"

"Yeah," I sighed. I opened up the cabinet below the sink and pulled out a package of cat food. I dragged the heavy sack towards Violet's food bowl and dumped it in. Since it was so heavy, I couldn't help but spill some onto the clean, wooden floor.

"Why?", she asked, digging into the food instantly.

"This idiot, Lash, held me up in the hall and made it look like I was skipping. He even stole my note so I would have to spend detention with him!"

I let out another heavy sigh, pushing the bag back into the cabinet, before pulling myself up onto the counter and sitting. I watched as Violet ate her food with such poise. It's weird that a cat has more grace than me.

"So, who's this.. Lash?"

"Some douchebag that I'm paired up with."

"Paired?"

"Yeah, we're partners. I'm his sidekick and he's my hero. It's completely stupid if you ask me. I don't want to spend the rest of this school year with him. All he does is annoy me."

"Like?"

"Like today, we were playing twenty questions, and he started tickling me," I groaned, deciding to leave out the question about my virginity. Even though she's a cat, it doesn't mean she won't pester me about it till the day I die.

"Aw, I bet you two will become great friends."

"Doubt that."

That was when Violet licked her lips over her empty food bowl. She turned towards me and trotted over.

"Trust me, it'll happen."

"Just go to bed, Vi," I moaned, as I hopped off of the counter and trudged to my room.

It'd been a long day, and I needed some rest if I was going to deal with Lash's shenanigans again tomorrow.

**...**

"Hey, Kim!", Will smiled as I made my way onto the bus. I ended up sitting in a three seater with Magenta, since my original seat was taken. Leila and Will sat in the spot across from us, and Zach behind them.

"Hey guys! Have you started on your projects for the costume thing? Because I started last night and I literally don't know what else to do-"

"Chill, dude. It's not due until the first day back from christmas break," Zach chuckled.

"Oh, shut up. I like to turn my stuff in early. It lets me relax."

"Don't you have to match colors with elastic boy?", Magenta asked bluntly, looking down at her iPod.

"Don't remind me.."

"Well, if it helps you cope, I'm partners with Penny," Leila moaned, "I've only spoken with her twice and she's already bossing me around and telling me our colors will be blue and orange! No green! Just blue and orange."

I patted the distressed girl's shoulder lightly, hoping to calm her down. Leila usually didn't get hyped up over certain topics, only if she was really heated or stressed. I turned towards Magenta and nudged her shoulder.

"Who'd you get?"

"Speed."

"Ouch," Zach replied.

"It's fine. We both understand that it's just a school assignment. It's not like we're going to hang out outside of class."

_I wish Lash would understand that. _

"I wonder who Warren got," Leila asked, more to herself than to the group.

"Me," Ethan smiled, as he walked down the aisle and slid in the seat next to Zach.

"Isn't it weird that we're all paired with someone we know?", Will spoke.

"Are you complaining? Because, I will gladly take Zach over Lash," I groaned.

**...**

During the mornings, we all decided to chill out in the hallways by the benches. Ethan and Zach would usually lay in the floor and sleep, while Will, Magenta, and Leila would sit and discuss school events on the benches. I slid down the wall and fell to the floor, landing on my surprisingly cushiony backpack.

I wasn't tired, just drained. It was only my second day of school and I was already dreading to wake up in the morning.

"Warren!", Leila called, standing to her feet and running a dainty hand through her fiery hair.

"Hey, hippie. Didn't see you yesterday."

"I know! I was really wrapped up in trying to find my classes. But congrats on winning save the citizen!"

I heard that voice before.

I quickly looked up to see the long haired, grungy looking dude from yesterday, leaning on the wall next to Leila.

He was Warren? No wonder she had a crush on him. He was attractive.

"Hey," I greeted from the floor, not bothering to get up. "You're Peace?"

"Warren Peace," he corrected.

"You guys met?", Will asked.

"Yeah, I accidentally fell on him during lunch yesterday. Plus, I played save the citizen with him. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Will had a tendency to forget things easily, believe it or not.

Warren and Leila continued talking while Will and Magenta started discussing the costume project. Magenta was going for dark colors like purple and black while Will requested the colors: red, white, and blue.

_Shocker. _

"I'm going to go get a drink from the vending machine."

I stood from the floor and slung my bag over my small shoulder. The pouch was covered in pins and chains so every step I took, it would make a noise.

"Hey, Speed!"

I automatically cringed when I heard that voice.

_His_ voice.

Quickly, I dodged down a hallway that was slightly more crowded. I didn't want to be seen by him, or better yet, have a conversation with him. I fastened my pace, gripping the crinkled dollar in my hand.

I finally reached the soda machine and didn't hesitate to push the money into the tiny slot.

I chose a water. Boring, I know, but I wasn't that thirsty to purchase a Gatorade or Monster.

I stuck my hand in the little compartment, pulling out the bottle, then receiving my change. While I was trying to shove the left over quarters in my pocket, someone snatched the drink out of my hand. I looked up quickly and groaned.

"Lash! Give me my water back!", I snapped, reaching out and trying to yank it out of his hand. But since he was so tall, all he had to do was hold it over my head. He didn't even have to use his stretchy powers.

"Reach for it, Kimmie."

"I am not jumping for a water bottle. Just hand it to me."

"You gotta earn it."

"I did earn it. I spent a dollar on it, so basically, it's already mine."

"Well, it's mine now."

As he said this, he unscrewed the lid from the drink and took three giant swigs.

"Refreshing," he smiled, pushing the cap back on and handing it to me.

"No thanks. You can keep it," I denied, stepping away so he was forced to keep it. I began to walk back down the corridor, but as always, he followed.

"Why? You afraid I have cooties?"

"I wouldn't want to take that chance with you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That you get around," I replied bluntly, keeping my pace steady and quick so I could maybe get away from him. I could see him from the corner of my eye using his incredibly long legs to keep up.

I stopped harshly and turned around.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because you're my sidekick," he smiled.

"I don't care if I am your sidekick. Doesn't mean I want to talk to you."

"Did you start on your costume assignment already?"

I let out a heavy sigh towards him deliberately changing the topic.

"Yes, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure."

"What? Are you not doing yours?"

"I was planning on you doing both of ours. You know-"

"And let you not do any of the work?"

"Don't be silly. I can just model them. Who wouldn't want to see _this_ in spandex?", Lash smirked, motioning towards his body.

"It's not spandex, it's going to be latex."

"Wow. A little kinky are we?"

I rolled my eyes and continued down the hallway. Even if I tried, I couldn't have a normal conversation with Lash without him annoying me in someway.

"See you in fourth period!", he called out.

I didn't even bother responding.

_I_ _should just skip. Getting detention would be so much more delightful than talking to him. _

**...**

**Merry late Christmas guys! Hope you had fun and junk! Anyways, I'm having a little bit of writers block, so sorry if chapters are a delayed. I don't want the story to be fast and stuff like most writings are. I'm going to try and build a story between the two before forming a relationship. You know?**

**- Hannah -**

**P.S. **

**I just bought ****_I Melt With You_**** by Bowling for Soup and ****gosh****. It's been on repeat for about two hours now. I absolutely love that song. **


	4. Chapter 4

"And that is why you should avoid capes when you make your design."

I sketched down notes as I listened to Mr. Smeez give a lecture about do's and don'ts of deciding on your costume.

I had to make sure to get to class early, so I could sit as far away as possible from you-know-who. So far, it wasn't working. He was sitting by the window, I was sitting by the door. He would stare at me and wave cheerily when I looked over, or make some sexual innuendo; both were getting on my nerves.

When the bell rang, I slid my notes into my bag and hurried out of the class room. I was probably the first one to exit.

I was small and fast, and it worked for me.

I made it to my locker, one that was slightly off to itself beside the courtyard exit. I put in my combination and swung open the blue metal. The compartment was still fairly empty, just a couple books filling the space.

"Trying to avoid me?"

I let out a harsh sigh and tossed my bag inside.

"No. You're so _sweet_ and _nice_! How could I ever?", I cheered, closing my locker and turning around. Lash stood there, closely, with a small smile.

"I knew you'd come around."  
"Please," I scoffed, trying to push past him but failing. He stood like a brick wall, while I stumbled back.  
"Just because you beat me in Save the Citizen, doesn't mean you're stronger," he smirked, cascading his brown eyes into my blue ones. For some reason, I grew nervous, so I quickly looked to the ground. "I guess I'll just have to pay you back sometime."

When I glanced back up, he was gone. Just me standing by myself, looking flustered as hell.

I cleared my throat, before making my way to the cafeteria.

Once I had gotten my food, I found Leila and Warren sitting at our original lunch table.

"Hey, guys," I smiled, setting my tray down and myself as well.  
"Hey, Kim," they both said in unison.  
"Where's Will?"  
"Oh, he got detention for _accidentally_ breaking the water fountain," Leila nodded, whilst pursing her lips, "I guess he still doesn't understand he has super strength."  
"Guess not," I replied, biting down on a piece of buttered bread.

Suddenly, Zach came up and sat next to me, Magenta on my other side. That's when Leila and Warren went back to their conversation, as she would sometimes giggle and he would smile.

_How cute._

**...**

The rest of the day, I somehow managed to stay away from Lash. The only time I actually saw him was during Save the Citizen, but even then he didn't talk to me. He was too wrapped up in trying to beat the two poor freshman he and Speed picked. Even after that, he left me alone.

**...**

"So, I heard you broke a water fountain today," I giggled, walking next to Will down the sidewalk. We lived just a couple houses down from each other, Leila too. But she had to go to Paper Lantern since her shift started early.  
"Now- I didn't mean too. I just might have accidentally pressed the button too hard and ripped it off of the wall," he replied, but couldn't help but chuckle at the end of his sentence.  
"Oh, good job, mate! Only your second day as a sophomore and you're already damaging school property."  
"Again- it was an accident!"  
"I'm sure it was."

We reached Will's house first.

We both walked up his driveway and carelessly entered his home. His parents weren't present, they were out defeating some insane super villain robot thing in town.

Sometimes, I would stop by his house and he would make me dinner. Also, I had left my bag in his living room from last nights study session, so I had to go in and get it.

"Do you want.. chicken pasta or meat balls?", Will asked, scanning through his freezer and pulling out two microwaveable dinners.  
"Pasta, please."

He unwrapped the food and tossed it in the microwave, turning it on. He then leaned against the counter as I picked up my bag from his couch and walked back to where he stood.

"So, how you liking Sky High?"  
"It's cool. I thought the classes would be funner though."  
"Yeah, that's what I thought."  
"How are you and Leila?", I questioned, but quickly regretting it. Even though it wasn't confirmed that Leila had a thing for Warren, I didn't want to be the fuse starter.  
"We're pretty good. She has a job and so do I, so we're not constantly up each other's asses," he joked.  
"You got a job?"  
"Yeah, I'm a cashier at Walmart."  
"Wow, awesome job, dude."  
"Shut up!", he laughed, "I just need this so I can get a car. Walking everywhere isn't as fun as it used to be."  
"You're just getting lazy."  
"Maybe I am!"

The timer on the microwave went off, signaling it was time to take out the food. Will pulled it out quickly and set it on the table, before handing me a fork.

"Thanks."

I instantly began to dig in, since I hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

"So, why'd you ask about me and Leila?", Will said, leaning on the counter in front of me as I struggled not to choke on the pasta.  
"I don't know. Just wondering," I slurred with a full mouth.

...

The rest of the week was pretty good. Lash left me alone, I succeeded at getting an A on my first science quiz, and I also made some more friends. It was now Saturday, and me, Leila, and Magenta decided on having a slumber party. The event was being held at my place since my mom was staying late at work.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch? Horror, romance, or comedy?", I asked, going through the tv armoire.  
"Horror!", they both called out in unison.

I nodded and pulled out The Conjuring, since that was basically the only scary movie I had. I popped it in the DVD player, before falling back onto the couch.

Leila sat on the cushion next to me, sitting indian style as she painted her nails. Magenta rested on her stomach in the floor while chowing down on a bowl of popcorn.

It wasn't even an hour in until we were all covering our eyes and hiding under the blankets. Shrieks and squeals filled the room, along with a dim lighting from my shitty lamps.

"Turn it off!", Leila cried, covering her face with a pillow.

I fumbled with the remote to turn off the television, but succeeded quickly. Just silence ran through the air now.

"We should've watched a comedy," Magenta whispered after a while.  
"I agree."

I shakily stood up and hesitated to cross the living room. Slowly, I walked to the light switch and went to turn on the overhead.

Suddenly, the lights went off.

Leila instantly began screaming, as Magenta tried to calm her down.

"Kim! What happened?"  
"I don't know! The power just went off!", I sobbed, running back to the couch and hopping onto a cushion.  
"Oh my god!", Leila said flustered.  
"Calm down! It's probably just power outage or something."  
"_Probably_?"

We three sat snuggling in the darkness for about five minutes, whilst we tried to fix our irregular breathing and damp cheeks.

"Did you hear that?", Magenta whispered.  
"No, what-"

That's when I heard footsteps coming from downstairs.

Leila cried harder into her pillow, trying to muffle her sounds.

"Ok, I'm really freaking out," the purple haired girl whimpered.

I grabbed both of their arms and pulled them off of the couch, tugging them to my room.

"Guys, just be really quiet."

I stood in the doorway, peering out into the black corridor.

I could hear faint footsteps walking around in the room below us, the kitchen. They would stop, but then move to a different area.

I quickly closed my door and moved over to the window.

"What are you doing?", Leila asked worriedly.  
"You can't jump off of the roof! You'll break a leg!"  
"What else are we supposed to do? Something is walking around down there and it's getting closer to the stairs."

The moonlight shined in through the pained glass, so I could see their expressions: frantic and scared.

"Maybe we should," Magenta whispered.  
"Isn't there, like, another way out that doesn't involve breaking a limb?"  
"No-"

The footsteps were now making their way up the stairs.

"I'm going." Magenta hurried to the window and pushed open the frame. She stepped out onto the shingled roof and skidded her way down to the gutters.  
"Be careful!", Leila called out.

I chewed on my lip and held my arms, trying to keep them from shaking. I wasn't one to get easily scared, but this was crazy.

I watched as Magenta crawled her way over to the edge of the roof, and slowly transformed into a guinea pig. She was edging down the gutter so she wouldn't plummet to the ground and break her face.

Once she was down, Leila hopped onto the roof and didn't hesitate to grow a tree and climb onto it.

"Come on! I'll bring you down with me!", she urged.

I went to step out, but something grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back.

I instantly began screaming at the top of my lungs and frantically kicking and punching whatever I could. Something kept tugging me back, until I was rested upon a wall.

Tears streamed down my face as I hugged my knees. It was some sort of comforting thing that relaxed me somehow.

Something kept pulling on my hair and tugging on my clothes, until I heard Leila jump back into the window.

"Kim!"

Suddenly, something grabbed her and took her out of the room, almost too fast to even see.

"Leave us alone!", I cried, sobbing even harder.

That's when I heard some sort of evil, arrogant laughter. Then the lights turned on. Then Leila and Magenta were escorted back into my room, still looking panicked. Then my eyes focused and my tears dried. Then I spotted those brown eyes and devilish smirk. Then I wasn't scared anymore, I was angry.

"Told you I'd pay you back."

**...**

**Hey guys! So, I really appreciate the feedback you've been giving me. It helps me fix my writing! Anyways, I'm going to try and update again before the first of January, but if I don't, I'm sorry!**

**- Hannah -**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lash?", I asked in confusion, but also anger. I pushed myself to my wobbly feet and stared at the taller boy, not knowing what to do. "What the fucking hell?!", was all I could say, before tackling him. Punches and kicks were thrown to his side and stomach, some even landing on his face.  
"Woah there, buttercup," someone else said, picking me up and setting me with Leila and Magenta.

It was Speed.

Lash let out a throaty groan, but was able to stand. He dusted off his dirt covered shirt and tried to fix his messy brown hair.

"What was that? How did you guys know where I live? What are you? Fucking insane? My doors were locked! How'd you even get in?", I yelled, my temper boiling.  
"When you're made of elastic, your finger can easily fit into a lock," Lash smirked, examining his fingers.  
"I could've called the police on you! Hell, I could've gotten my dad's gun and shot you!"  
"We all know you wouldn't do that."

I went to charge at him again but Leila and Magenta held me back by my arms.

"Why are you even here?"  
"I told you I was going to pay you back."  
"You're mental! What good does this even do?"  
"It lets you know that you shouldn't mess with me, and also, I can do things a lot worse."  
"All I did was beat you in Save the Citizen!"  
"And I don't like losing, so try not to let it happen again," he smiled, brushing past me along with Speed. I followed after him, grabbing his arm and slinging him around.

"How did you find my address?"  
"The school documents, duh," Speed interrupted.

Lash smiled cockily and ripped his arm from my grip.

"I am getting sick and tired of your shit, Lash! It's only been a week and you're already annoying the hell out of me! And breaking into my house! I should have you arrested!", I yelled, following him down the stairs and towards the front door. Magenta and Leila stayed next to me as well.  
"Chill, babe. It was just a joke."  
"Just a joke?"  
"Yes. A simple joke to teach you that I run things around here."  
"Oh, really?", I asked, raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms.  
"Yes, really."

Lash opened the door and stepped out, as Speed followed. They walked across my lawn, waving cockily.

"That was so uncool," Magenta mumbled.  
"See you tomorrow!", Lash called.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah- wait? Tomorrow? Tomorrow's Saturday!"

I charged out onto the lawn, barefoot and still in my pajamas. The two idiots started walking down the sidewalk, but both stopped just to watch me barge over to them. To my luck, since it was around one in the morning and super dark, I accidentally stepped in cat poop.

"Aw shit!", I growled, hopping on one foot backwards.

_I need to talk to Violet about spreading her droppings everywhere._

Lash and Speed instantly began laughing, I even heard some snickers from Leila and Magenta.

I tried wiping the contaminated skin off on the grass, but only got half of it off.

"Why would I see you tomorrow?", I mumbled, as I still tried to clean my foot.  
"Because, we need to work on our project. I'll come over at one."  
"But- I can just do it by myself-"

I looked up and they were gone. I sighed frustratedly and hopped back over to the front door. Leila and Magenta watched me as I turned on the water hose and sprayed my foot.

"I can't believe they did that. I had to crawl down a gutter just because they were pulling a joke," Magenta grumbled.  
"I should kill them. I almost had a fucking heart attack."

**...**

"Kim! Honey?"

My eyes shot open when I heard my mom's voice.

"Hmm?", I groaned, rolling over and snuggling deeper into my covers.  
"There's a boy here- Lash? He said you two were going to work on a project!"

That's when I quickly shot up out of bed and stood to my feet. I looked back at the clock that read 1:08 in red, flashing letters.

"I'll send him up!"

_No, no, no, no, no, no._

I looked awful! My hair was a frizzy black mess and my eyeliner was smeared down my cheeks- I must've forgotten to take off my makeup last night. I couldn't let him see me like this!

I was supposed to get up when Magenta and Leila left, but I was so tired, I just fell back asleep once I was alone.

I hurried to the bathroom and instantly started to fix my appearance. I was brushing my hair and teeth at the same time, which was not the most cleanest idea I ever had. Toothpaste was all over my shirt, drying in a white paste.

I washed off my face and applied enough makeup to make me look normal. Concealer, eyeliner, and mascara.

That was all the time I had before I heard Lash's footsteps coming up the stairs. The memories of last night came fading back, and I didn't particularly like them.

I rushed out of the bathroom, only to bump into a chest, his chest.

"Woah there. Excited to see me?", he chuckled.  
"Just the opposite."

I walked down the hallway and into my room, Lash coming in after. I went to my closet and started pulling out clothes to change into, since I was still in a tank and shorts.

"What were you doing?", the boy asked, leaning on my doorway.  
"Sleeping," I replied, grabbing a pair of skinnies and a black sweatshirt.  
"It doesn't look like it."  
"What do you mean?"

I turned towards him and raised my eyebrow, expecting to hear an answer. He just pointed at my shirt. I looked down and saw the dried tooth paste.

"What?"

He just smirked.

"What?", I asked again, this time more impatiently.  
"If you had someone over, you could've just told me to wait."

That's when it clicked.

"Ew! You think I was having sex?"  
"More like giving head."  
"No! This is toothpaste, you dick!"

I covered up my white chest with my shirt and walked over to him, before pushing him out.

"I don't think it is."  
"Well, I know that it isn't what your thinking."  
"And what would that be?", he smirked, "Cu-"

That's when I slammed the door in his face and locked it.

_God, what have I done to deserve this? What have I done to be stuck with this idiot?_

**...**

**Happy New Year guys! I can't believe it's already 2014! Do you guys have any new year resolutions? I know that I'm going to try and improve my writing, lose weight, and get better grades. If I become hella rad in the process, I won't complain.**

**-Hannah-**


	6. Chapter 6

"So what colors do we have to use?", Lash questioned.  
"On the form, it said white, black, and purple."

I lied on my bed, biting on my pencil, as I continued sketching down costume ideas. I had gone through about twelve since the first day of school.

Lash sat in the floor, legs sprawled out, back leant against the side of the bed.

"Have you drawn yours yet?", I asked, looking over at the clock to check the time. It was 2:19.  
"No, I'm a terrible artist."  
"So?"  
"Just do mine."

Lash stood up on his knees and leaned over onto the mattress, just to watch me sketch mine.

"No, it's a team effort."  
"Exactly, you draw and design, I model."  
"Trust me, no one wants to see you model," I sighed, picking up a purple colored pencil.  
"Please?"  
"Why?"  
"Because if mine sucks, I get a low grade. And since this is a team effort, you'll get a low grade too."

I just let out a harsh groan, and flipped the page in my notebook to a clean sheet. I started outlining his build, which I guess he wasn't too fond with.

"I'm way more muscular than that."  
"Uh, no. You're like a bean pole."  
"Look at these guns!"

I could see him flexing out of the corner of my eye, but I refused to give him the attention he wanted.

"What do you want your shirt to look like?"  
"I want stripes."

_There's a surprise._

I drew black and white stripes down the arms, and ended them in fingerless gloves on the hands.

"I want a cool alien looking skull on the front."

I put what he asked on the middle of his chest, surrounded by a circle.

"What color do you want the shirt?"  
"Purple."

I picked up my purple pencil and began coloring. I had a bad habit of making sure there were no mistakes when it came to filling in the spots. I hated seeing messy drawings. I bit my lip and held my feet in the air as I did so, only to stop when I noticed Lash staring.

"What?"  
"You make weird faces when you color," he smirked.  
"If it bothers you, quit looking."

**...**

"Lash, why don't you stay for dinner?", my mother smiled, as she began setting plates out on the kitchen table.

Lash was just about to walk out the door, when she had to ask that agonizing question.

Three hours of pure hell. Three hours of only Lash. Three hours of him being an absolute arrogant, perverted idiot. And I was just about to be freed from those three hours, but no. My mother had other plans.

"I think I should get going," he smiled, opening the front door.  
"Yeah, he has to go home. Probably to annoy some more sidekicks," I nodded, muttering the last sentence.  
"Actually, I don't think my dad would mind."

I quickly turned around and watched him close the door and do one of his signature smirks, as he walked past me and towards the kitchen table.

_I ruined it._

"Oh, that's just great! How do you feel about chicken and rice?"  
"Sounds great."

Since everything was already set out, Lash went ahead and sat down while my mom passed the food out onto all of the plates. I just stood by the table and steamed with frustration. Why couldn't he just leave?

I've only known him for a week and he was already having dinner with my mom? What is this? A movie?

I felt Violet rub up against my leg and purr loudly. I looked down and smiled, seeing she was sitting at my feet and looking up innocently.

"Is this Lash?", she asked.

I nodded.

"And you're having dinner with him?"

I nodded again, but then quickly shook it.

"Against my will."  
"What?"

I looked up and spotted Lash and my mother staring at me.

"Who are you talking to?"  
"Violet," I spoke nonchalantly. My mom knew about the whole power stuff, so it wasn't that big of a deal. It just caught her off guard at times.

"Who's Violet?", Lash questioned.  
"My cat."

I went to sit down but realized the only seat open was next to the stretchy teenager. My mother had this thing where she always tried to set me up with boys, since I wasn't really popular with the dating business.

I let out a frustrated sigh and planted my butt into the open seat. I could see Lash cockily smile, but keep his attention on the chicken and rice on his plate.

"This is very good," he nodded, shoving a fork full of meat into his mouth.

I lazily picked at my food, obviously not pleased with the dinner arrangement.

"So, Lash," my mother started, as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "What's your power?"  
"I stretch," he said arrogantly, yet nicely. He wiped his mouth too and leaned back into his chair, since he was done with his food.

He was a quick eater.

"You do? That's very unique!"  
"I like to think so, nobody else in the school has the same power."  
"Same," I spoke bluntly.

The two ignored my comment, and continued on with their conversation.

"How far can you stretch? Do you have limits?"  
"Well of course I do, everyone has limits!"

I couldn't believe that Lash was being actually nice. He hadn't squeezed in a dirty joke or made any innuendoes. He was being tolerable for once.

"Enough about me, what's your power?", he smiled, before standing and taking his plate in his hand. He began walking towards the sink, and set it inside.  
"I went inactive a few years back but I could control the weather."

I could just hear the excitement in my mother's voice. She loved talking about her 'saving the world' days, especially to strangers who didn't know that much about her.

"Wow! That's awesome!", Lash smiled, coming back and sitting down in his originally seat.

"I just don't understand how that can transfer into talking to animals. I mean, I thought Kim would surely be able to control the weather too."

I let out a disgruntled sigh and stood up. I didn't like it when people talked about my powers and how useless they were.

"I'm going up to my room," I mumbled, walking towards the stairwell.  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Lash?"

I didn't even bother replying. I simply continued to the second floor of our house and into my bedroom. I fell down onto my mattress and moaned out of annoyance.

"I apologize for her behavior, she's not usually like this," I heard my mom's muffled voice come from downstairs.

_If only she knew how big of an ass Lash really was._

**...**

**I'm terribly sorry for such a late update! My town's water has been shut off since some sort of chemical leak was spilled into it. So, it's been a bit hectic recently, it's like the zombie apocalypse down here! Hopefully, I'll be able to update again soon.**

**-Hannah-**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, let me get this straight, first he breaks into your house, and then has dinner with your mom?", Will exclaimed, whilst shoving some chicken into his mouth.  
"Yeah! And he didn't even say sorry! He acted like it never even happened."  
"Wow.."

It was Sunday, and Will and I were at Paper Lantern for lunch. It was a shame since Leila wasn't working- she was over at Penny's designing their costumes.

My prayers go out to her for having to put up with that witch.

"Now, my mom loves him..", I sighed.  
"How can she love Lash? It's _Lash_," Will laughed.  
"Exactly. He's a very good actor, I have to give his props for that," I shrugged.  
"Would you guys like any dessert?"

Both Will and I glanced up to spot Warren, looking _happy_ as ever, standing by our table.

I looked at Will before back at the long haired teenager.

"Um, no, we're quite full," I politely smiled.  
"You don't have to treat me like a stranger, Kim," Warren smirked, as he walked away from our table.

In the time span that Warren and I met, we've exchanged numbers and even hung out a few times, thanks to Leila. So, it's safe to say that we're past the 'acquaintances' stage.

"Anyways," Will started, once he finished his plate, "am I the only one that finds it strange how we got our partners sophomore year?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Last year, Mr. Boy told us we would get our heroes, or sidekicks, in our senior year, and our colors too."  
"I guess they wanted to switch things up this year."  
"I know, but this way is a lot more difficult and messy if you think about it."  
"Whatever floats their boat," I shrugged, "Are you done with your food? I still need to head to the fabric store to get some material."  
"Yeah..", Will sighed, obviously not wanting to help me with shopping.

**...**

"What about this?"  
"Um.. too shiny."  
"This would look good."  
"Are you blind? That's hideous!"  
"This?"  
"Ew, my colors are purple, white, and black, not barf, barf, and barf."  
"You're never pleased! Why did you even want me to come along?", Will cried, throwing all of the current fabrics he had in his hands back onto the shelves.  
"Because, Leila and Magenta are busy, and you're more tolerable than Zach and Ethan," I replied bluntly.  
"Still..."

After about an hour of searching through stacks and stacks of material, I finally found some that would look good on my design. I made my way up to the cashier, Will hot on my tail, and plopped the fabrics onto the counter.

"Did you find everything you need?", a familiar voice said.

I looked up just in time to see the devil himself turn around, a bored expression imprinted on his face.

"Lash?", I exclaimed, "You're a cashier at a fabric store?"

I couldn't help but snort after my sentence, and obviously, Will couldn't either, since I heard him laugh loudly behind me. Lash on the other hand was not amused.

"You tell anyone and I swear-"  
"You'll what? _Kill me_?"

"Lash! Is there a problem?", a feminine voice said from a room behind the counter.  
"Yeah, Lash. Is there a problem?", I mocked.  
"No, there isn't," the brown haired boy spoke through gritted teeth.

He then began to ring up the items, while Will and I just snickered.

Lash- wearing a smock? Correction, a pink smock? Oh god, this was gold. Plus, what was even funnier was he had a glittery headband holding back his hair. It wasn't even humid!

"You're total is $19.42."

I reached into my pocket, but to my luck, I had left my wallet at home. I turned back to look at Will with a puppy dog expression written all over my face.

"Will- I left my wallet back at my place."

He didn't even reply, he just let out a heavy sigh and took out his own.

"Thank you! I'll pay you back as soon as possible," I smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah. Here you go ma'am- I mean mister. Sorry, I couldn't tell the difference with that pink apron and glittery head band you're wearing," Will smiled devilishly, as he handed Lash the money.  
"It's called a smock, dumb ass."

Will and I let out another burst of chuckles while we collected our belongings and went to exit the store. I turned my head back as I walked out, giving Lash an evil wink.

_He didn't even know I had taken a picture of him with my cellphone._

**...**

***apologizes a thousand times for this being such a short and boring chapter***

**Well, we got our water back on. Hurray, right? Wrong. The water still smells like chemicals, and it even got my dad sick! The news said that pregnant women and children that are the ages of three and under shouldn't drink the water, so they're basically saying it isn't safe yet. My mother has forbid my sister and I from bathing in it, (since my dad immediately got sick after he had taken a shower) so I've been having to go up to my grandmothers just to do laundry and bathe! Apart from all of this chaos, I go back to school on Tuesday. ****_Yay_****. **

**-Hannah-**


End file.
